


Survival

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Summer Fest 2019 [1]
Category: Peter Rabbit (2018), The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Camping, Decapitation, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Summer Fest 2019, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tent Sex, Zombie Apocalypse, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Thomas (and Bea) find themselves in Centerville as the Zombie Apocalypse begins.Cue the attractive Officer, Ronald Petersen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt for Summer Fest 2019: wild/tent/sleep
> 
> Please forgive my usual errors in punctuation and grammar, as well as my usual past/present tense drifts.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Thomas didn't camp. He wasn't the camping type, he didn't care for roughing it, for sleeping on the ground, outside, in a tent. But a lot of things had changed since he and Bea arrived in Centerville. Speaking of Bea, well, she didn't last long once the zombie apocalypse was upon them. She had left their motel room to grab a snack from the vending machines and was surrounded not long after. Thomas had begun to get concerned as she had been gone for so long... and of course when she did return, well, she was no longer Bea.

Thomas let out a spine curdling scream... which Officier Ronald Petersen had heard as he was conducting yet another search of the motel and the area. He thought for sure that he was too late to save anyone now, he would only be able to take precautionary measures. So when he opened the door to find a zombie cornering the beautiful man he had encountered earlier that day, Ronnie jumped into action immediately. His Class A experience came in handy as with one strong swing, he decapitated the zombie, saving the man in the process.

"Are you alright?" Ronnie asked as he approached the man slowly, carefully, hoping he hadn't been infected.

Thomas was a bit of a hysterical mess. Bea was not only dead but had been the undead, he just watched the attractive officer from earlier save him, decapitating Bea. He figured he should be more upset that his wife was dead, but he wasn't. He didn't have the time to think about that.

Once Ronnie knew the man wasn't hurt and more importantly, wasn't infected, he put a careful hand on his shoulder. Those seafoam green eyes flickered up to Ronnie's dark ones and Ron was caught, entranced. The man was beautiful.

"I am now, thank you. Thank you, Officer Petersen."

Ronnie smiled, he couldn't help it, there was something about the man's accent plus the fact that he remembered Ronnie's name. He was remembered.

"Ronnie. Just Ronnie."

"Thank you again, Ronnie. Please, call me Thomas."

"Thomas," Ronnie said in a whisper and Thomas stood up, not wanting to be in the motel room any longer.

"I can't stay here anymore, please tell me there is somewhere we can go?" Thomas' hopeful, almost desperate tone went straight through Ronnie and he knew then he'd do anything to protect him.

Ronnie thought carefully and the first thing that popped into his head was Hermit Bob, how he had lived in the woods for the majority of his adult life and the zombies didn't seem bothered or interested in the woods at all.

"I do but we need to gather supplies first. How are you with handling a machete?" Ronnie asked with a sly smile. He had a feeling that Thomas was able to handle most anything.

Thomas let out a light, almost airy laugh as he thought about when he first arrived at Windermere and was desperate to get rid of the rabbits.

"I believe I can handle it."

"Of course you can," There was something else in Ronnie's voice, something both men picked up on but chose to ignore. They didn't have time for that, at least not yet.

Ronnie handed Thomas his machete and brought his shotgun up, then carefully, slowly guided them out of the motel room. The parking lot was quiet, the undead seemingly no longer interested, which both men were thankful for.

Ronnie took a quick look around the squad car, took a peek inside before he opened the door and shuffled Thomas in, following right after. As soon as the doors closed, Ronnie locked them and that seemed to activate something within Thomas and he surged towards Ronnie and kissed him.

Hard.

It wasn't a _thank you for saving me_ type kiss, but more of a _take me now and take me hard_ type kiss. Thomas dropped the machete, Ron carefully set his gun down before their hands flew into the other's hair; pulling hard, pulling sharply, sighing and moaning against one another's lips.

Ronnie wanted.  
  
Thomas wanted.

The zombies now banging on the squad car, wanted.

Zombies.

They pulled away from one another, Ronnie quick to start the car and drive to safety before they went on a mission to pick up supplies.

Of course, that meant going by the hardware store but the town's streets were relatively quiet. Perhaps the zombies had all gathered at the cemetery.

Ronnie pulled up to the store and noticed the broken doors and windows, knowing Hank was more than likely dead. Well, perhaps undead now.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Thomas and Ronnie ran into the store, picked up all the camping gear they could and Ronnie stocked up on weapons and ammunition. There was no such thing as too much. Who knows how long this was going to last.

The next stop was the town's grocery store and the men filled bags and carts with water and non-perishables as well as the remaining fresh fruit and vegetables, the thought that there was no way to know how long it would be until they tasted them again. If ever.

And then, they left Centerville. Ronnie felt a pang of something. Was it regret? Sadness? Nostalgia? As soon as he felt whatever it was, he let it go, the sentiment was not valuable. All he cared about now was survival and the gorgeous man now beside him.

Ronnie drove and drove, and it seemed like he had driven for hours but he just needed to be as far as possible... urban or town centers would be a beacon for the undead.

Ronnie knew the area quite well and found a perfect spot for them to set up their camp. It was well hidden, they wouldn't be easy to find and chances were, the undead wouldn't find themselves out here.

Ronnie was impressed by Thomas, he wasn't a stereotypical man from London, he had good survival skills and was incredibly smart. They worked together to set up the camp, weapons ready at their sides.

"Thomas, you should get some sleep."

Thomas looked over to Ronnie, the desire to have the gorgeous officer hold him while he tried to fall asleep a constant in his mind, "... but ..."

"One of us has to stand watch. I'll take the first shift."

Thomas pouted slightly, he knew Ronnie was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The zombies seemed to find them, and of course, not at the best time.

Ronnie turned and exited the tent, leaving it open just in case. He heard Thomas moving behind him but he just sat still, shotgun in hand, watching and waiting. The moon cast an eerie glow over the woods, an almost purplish-green flow. Ron turned around and Thomas looked even more beautiful in the eerie light. It was then Ronnie wished that they had met under different circumstances. It was a worldwide epidemic and chances were, well, that while they may be able to cheat death for awhile...

Ron shook his head and turned back towards the woods. He refused to continue that train of thought.

It was dark but there was no way to really know the true time, all devices seemed affected; phones, watches, it was as though they were living in limbo. Ronnie didn't even know how much time had passed since he stood guard. He wasn't tired and wasn't at risk to fall asleep, but part of him kept on getting drawn back to the sleeping bags and to the sleeping beauty behind him.

Through the silence, he could hear every shift of the sleeping bag, and at one point Ronnie swore he could hear Thomas' soft, deep breaths. He actually had to bite his cheek to stop the chuckle when Thomas began to snore quietly.

He had held it together and was quite proud of himself, at least until he heard another sound. A perfect spine-tingling sound, a sound that traveled down his spine to sit low in his belly.

"Ronnie...Ronnie..." Thomas softly moaned his name and Ron was rendered paralyzed, unsure what to do. Clearly, Thomas was sleeping, having some sort of wild dream, maybe. It wasn't Ron's place to act on it.

"Ron! Ron!" Thomas cried out, loudly, that time seemingly waking himself up as Ronnie turned around to see Thomas sat up.

"Thomas, are you alright?"

Thomas didn't answer, only shifted his position so that he was on his hands and knees, then crawled his way to Ronnie just outside the tent.

"If you fuck me from behind, facing the opening, you'll still be standing guard..."

Ronnie had never moved so fast in his life.

**

As Ronnie sank into Thomas' all-consuming, perfect heat he had to admit, Thomas was right. They both stood watch, the machete to Thomas' side, the gun, arm's reach from Ronnie.

They tried to keep quiet but both found it next to impossible; Ronnie's thick cock splitting Thomas open, hitting his prostate with every sharp roll of his hips, and Ronnie, grunting and panting out as he bottomed out with each thrust. Ron held onto Thomas' left hip tight, the other hovered over the shotgun.

And it was a good thing he did as while impossibly deep, they heard rustling outside the tent and the telltale moans of the undead.

A zombie tore open the tent and Ronnie went straight for his gun, aiming and shooting the zombie with precision. One. Two, Three zombies in quick succession.... but the wildest thing about it all, when Ronnie let go of Thomas' hip and stilled his own, Thomas _picked up the pace_ , bucked and fucked himself on Ronnie's thick cock. He was a moaning, writhing mess and Ronnie was sure he had found his soulmate.

With the undead once again, dead, Ronnie put the shotgun down and grabbed both of Thomas' hips and fucked him hard, these thrusts sharper, harder and Thomas came with such intensity, Ronnie's cock massaged in the process. The officer didn't last much longer after that, coming hard as Thomas was already an expert at drawing such pleasure out of him.

As soon as they were able, they cleaned themselves up and got dressed, knowing they couldn't bask in the afterglow for long. They packed up the camp and made their way back to the car.

They'd have to find another place; perhaps in an abandoned town, they would find an abandoned house they could secure and make their own, to ride out the apocalypse together.


End file.
